


Hate

by CloverCloe94



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverCloe94/pseuds/CloverCloe94
Summary: Callum hates Ben, right? Wrong.
Relationships: Ben Mitchell/Lola Pearce, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Whitney Dean/Callum "Halfway" Highway
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> This is some fan fiction I wrote as a gift to Lucy, a fellow writer. She encouraged me to upload it here so that others can enjoy it, too. Check out her stories; they're a million times better than whatever you want to call this.

"Too bad we can't double date." Whitney jabs the pen to the paper, crossing out the name of the restaurant. "Callum hates Ben."

"Ben hates Callum." Lola adds.

Whitney shakes her head. "Not like Callum hates Ben."

"Who says Callum hates me so much?" Ben shows himself, hugging Whitney from behind.

"Callum, himself?" Whitney suggests, swiveling out of Ben's hug to stand toe to toe with him.

"Callum thinks he hates me." Ben clarifies. "I'll show him what hate is."

Lola reaches up, catching Ben's fist and returning it to his side.

"I saw that!" Callum announces, turning around to face Ben.

Ben waves Callum off. "You were on your phone."

"I was on my phone, taking a selfie, and your fist photo bombed what could've been my most liked upload on Instawham."

"It's Instagram, you moron."

Whitney starts to go at Ben, Callum holding her at his side.

"Don't you just hate him?" Whitney whispers to Callum, her voice audible enough to assure Ben hears.

"I hate him more!" Ben rants to Lola, his forehead overriding hers.

Lola looks from Ben to Whitney, her annoyance mirroring that of her own.

"I hate him way more than he hates me." Callum argues. "There is no hating a person more than I hate him."

"Ladies!" Ben rubs his hands together. "Who hates who more?"

Whitney starts to scream Callum's name, Lola covering her mouth. "There's only one way to settle this."

Callum strokes his temple, Ben his chin. Lola reassigns her hand from Whitney's mouth to Ben's shoulder, aligning his side to Callum's, his hipbone leveling to his waistline. Lola's hand moves from Ben's shoulder to Ben's left. Ben and Callum look from Lola's finger to the direction of which it points in. Jumping from Lola, their eyes spring across the bedroom, stopping at the wall accommodating the closet. Center of the room, Whitney holds her hands out, her fingers counting down from ten. Ben takes off midway through the countdown, giving himself a head start. Given the length of his legs, Callum catches up, bumping into Ben from behind. Fresh off the impact of Callum, Ben stumbles forward, the ground catching his hands. Standing overhead, Callum starts to reach down, Ben's hands pushing him back onto his feet.

Callum and Ben look around the room, the walls looking back at them. Victim to the void, they start to run for the exit, Whitney slamming the door shut. Facing the door, Ben opens his fist, the doorknob adjacent to it. Ben starts to turn the doorknob, a lock holding it in place. Ben steps back from the door, a note emerging from under it. Ben reaches for the note, Callum's hand cutting in front of his. Callum pitches the note, plucking it from off the floor. Callum lifts the note, leveling it to his face. Ben leans into Callum, holding his ear out. Callum coughs, clearing his throat.

"'Which one of you hates the other more?' It asks. 'Whoever escapes the fastest can stand to be with the other the least.' It answers."

Ben rotates, returning himself to the door. Ben bangs on the door, his fist denting it. Callum comes from the wall, his feet stopping behind Ben's. Ben starts to acknowledge Callum, his eyes recoiling. Callum grabs Ben from behind, swinging him across the closet. Ben starts to hold his hands out, his face outrunning them. Callum rushes to Ben, turning him onto his back. Ben starts to reach for his face, Callum beating him to it. Callum grabs Ben's face, holding it to his own.

Ben looks from Callum's hands to his face. "I thought you hated me."

Callum sighs. "I guess I don't hate you as much as I thought."

"I suppose we should go out, celebrate?"

"Why?"

"Look around." Ben throws his hands in the air, knocking a shirt from off a hanger. "You're in a closet, Callum, in more ways than one."

Pulling himself up, Callum pulls Ben up, returning him to his feet. Callum starts to pull Ben to the door, Ben pulling his wrist from out his hand.

"This is your closet." Ben reminds Callum. "Literally, and... figuratively."

Callum nods from Ben to the door standing before him. Bracing his hand, Callum swings his fist at the closet door, punching it open.


End file.
